Big Damn Table
by brobicheaux1
Summary: 100 Themes, 100 stories tracing the lives of our favorite characters-whether they are canon or not. Romance, friendship, angst, humor...anything you can possibly think of! 1. Beginnings: How did Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris first meet?


_**Big Damn Table**_

_**1. Beginnings**_

_How did Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris meet each other?_

Daddy was known for a lot of things. The most famous being his title of CEO of Ferris Aircraft, one of the largest aircraft manufacturing businesses in the world. He was also Forbe's 67th Richest Man in the World, after some Italian coffeeshop guru. He was also accepted as a very charitable, humble man, living close to his business in an apartment in the city, instead of living in a secluded mansion in the middle of Anti-Social Rich Guy Acres.

He participated in the city's every activity such as its festivals, parades, charity events and business openings. He registered me into the city's public school instead of sending me off to an expensive private school some hundred miles away. He even went to some of the school events like our school plays, bake sales and school games. Due to there being press conferences, media appearances or just work calling for him, he would be unable to attend every single one. Yet, he was there to support his only child and the town.

While everyone knew he was a great man, with straight A's from 1st grade to his senior year in college, and him being an avid Baltimore Ravens fan, there was something only a select few knew about Daddy.

He made _amazing _apple cider.

Every once in a while, one of Ferris Aircrafts' new employees would come to our apartment in the city, so we could meet the family of the employee, exchange small talk, make new friends and enjoy my dad's homemade apple cider.

Once time was special though-every man and woman that had come to our apartment were the bookkeepers, executives and others that handled the paperwork.

"We're having one of the new pilots come today sweetheart." I looked up from my lunch, surprised at the news and my dad walking through the front door. He was holding a paper bag, filled with-no doubt-apples.

"A pilot?" We'd never had a pilot come before.

"He tests our new models and make sure they're in top shape before we send 'em out to any customers." He smiled, walked to the kitchen counter and poured out all of the apples onto the granite top. He took one and tossed it to me. I caught it and inhaled the rich sweetness of the Red Delicious, then inspected it for any bruises and bumps. Of course, it had none, due to my picky Daddy's eyes for perfection. "He has a son around your age. He'll be going to your school."

I lit up at this. New kids coming into our school was no surprising news. Due to Ferris Aircrafts' positive reputation, the city grew with newcomers looking for employment. Knowing the kid before anyone else did-_that _was exciting. "What's his name?"

"Uh-uh. You'll figure it out yourself, tonight."

"Oh. Right." I forgot. All names I have to learn myself, just like every other time.

He bit into an apple and I followed his lead, biting into mine. "His father and I used to play football together in high school."

"Really?" I had heard stories about him playing tight end on his football team many times-he would tell the stories about how-last five minutes in the game-he would be able to shield someone on the opposing team and his team would win. Just to hear one of his old teammates-and classmates-would be visiting the house, only made it more exciting. "What position did he play?"

"Quarterback." He frowned, taking another bite. "Well, from what I remember, he played one game. He broke his wrist and was out for so long he couldn't play for the rest of the season." He grabbed a large bowl and started placing the apples inside. "Great guy. Didn't let his bad wrist from stopping him from doing something worthwhile. He got involved in mechanics. He wanted to join the military, become an engineer." He smiled softly. "He graduated in the top percentile in our graduating class."

Whatever that meant. "Did he join the military?"

"Navy, five years." He chuckled. "He got bored, from what the interviewer told me. He became a pilot, loved flying and fixing his own plane, being able to control his own fate instead of others. I don't know what happened after those five years, but it's got him here. Guess I'll figure out the rest of that story tonight."

He couldn't fill the rest of the bowl, and four apples remained on the counter. "The bake sale is next Friday?"

"Yup."

"Guess we can make something for that then. Apple pie?" He started listing ideas out loud, and I polished off the rest of my apple and lunch, then cleaned up and washed my hands.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" he called out as he rummaged through the cabinets. He pulled out the massive food processor.

"Do you need help?"

He grinned. "Sure thing."

After an hour of peeling apples, processing them and liquifying it all into an opaque brown color, Daddy realized he missed something. I was inspecting my cuts from the peeler, admiring the fact that they didn't sting at all. "We don't have caramel," he sighed. I looked up, seeing he was looking at me apologetically. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

After he scrubbed his hands clean, he dug into his pocket and took out his wallet. "Go to Ernie's and pick up some caramel. The jar of it, not the ones with the cream inside, okay?"

I took the wallet, nodded and shouted a quick good goodbye before running out of the door and heading to the grocery store.

I wasn't prepared to meet him at the store. I wasn't prepared for the **beginning **of my science-fiction, action-adventure fairy tale at the age of seven, starting in a grocery store with a jar of caramel and a once shy, quiet Hal Jordan.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone :) So this isn't the first time I've done the Big Damn Table collection-this is my third time, so super excited :) So glad to bring something into the GLTAS fandom. Give me suggestions, anything you want! Don't be shy :P


End file.
